The good night
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: John Watson es un obstetra con un trabajo rutinario y una vida de lo más plana y aburrida, lo único interesante y real son sus sueños, donde un hombre alto, de cabellos negros y ojos hermosos siempre aparece, haciendo sentir a John más de lo que ha sentido jamás con nadie. JOHNLOCK! :BBB
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!, bueno, aquí aventándome con otro fic, este está basado en la película The good night, protagonizada por Martin Freeman, es una película muy interesante y hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer algo con ella, sólo necesité un motivo importante para lanzarme y llegó uno, el cumpleaños de KaiD32, esto es para ti chiquitina, espero que te agrade,**

* * *

- ¿Estás bien?-

Sabía que era él quien preguntaba pero no le vio mover los labios, su voz resonaba en su cabeza, se le quedó mirando, realmente era hermoso, el hombre más hermoso que hubiera conocido, no sólo era su belleza física, había algo, algo más en el fondo de esos ojos azules que le estremecía.

- Estoy bien- le respondió.

- No parece que te sientas bien- insistió él, aún sin mover esos hermosos labios rosas en forma de corazón – acércate, quiero enseñarte algo-

John acortó la distancia entre ellos, en verdad que aquel hombre era alto, tenía que mirarlo un poco hacia arriba, de nuevo, perdiéndose en sus ojos, no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que sintió el calor de los labios del otro sobre los suyos.

- ¿Así está mejor?-

- Mejor-

El horrible sonido del despertador lo hizo salir de su sueño, se levantó casi de un salto, miró el reloj y se volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama, había sido sólo otro sueño, pero de nuevo había soñado con él, porque seguía sin tener nombre pero era el mismo hombre.

Se levantó de la cama resignado, no podía volver a dormirse, se alistó para el trabajo y salió de la casa, tenía un buen empleo como obstetra en St. Barts, un departamento bonito y buenos amigos, seguía soltero pero salía muy a menudo con distintas chicas, nada serio por el momento, podría decirse que llevaba una buena vida, sin embargo algo le hacía falta, no sabía qué era hasta que, desde hace casi dos meses, soñaba con ese hombre.

Primero fue un sujeto en sus sueños, como un objeto de decoración que se quedaba ahí, parte de la escenografía que no se detenía a ver bien, luego comenzó a acercarse más, casi podía tocarle, entonces pudo verlo completamente, de cabellos oscuros y rizados, piel palidísima, rasgos alargados y esos ojos misteriosos, era bello, muy bello, y le atraía como nadie le había atraído en toda su vida, pero era sólo un sueño, nada más.

El trabajo no estaba mal, era un buen doctor, con estudios y experiencia, el problema era la rutina, mismas enfermeras, mismos doctores, las pacientes iban y venían pero era igual, no era que no lo conmoviera ayudar a traer esas vidas al mundo, sólo era…la rutina.

Bajó a comer algo atrasado, saludó con una sonrisa a Mary, la muchacha nueva de la cafetería, era una chica linda, tal vez la invitara a salir después, buscó una mesa, la doctora Molly Hooper comía sola, más concentrada en el libro que leía que en la comida, se acercó a sentarse con ella.

- Oh, hola, John- le saludó la mujer, bajando su libro – perdona, estaba muy entretenida-

- Ya veo, supongo que está interesante la lectura-

- Sí, es muy interesante, el autor es muy joven, como de mi edad, y ha escrito…-

- ¡Hola!-

El rechoncho, rosado y agradable Mike Stamford interrumpió a Molly, sonrió ampliamente y ocupó un asiento.

- Hola, Mike- le contestó John.

- Bueno, pero qué cara traes, John, hola, Molly-

- Holla, Mike- respondió la muchacha, levantándose – bueno, yo ya me iba, pero me dio gusto verlos, adiós-

- ¿La espanté?- preguntó Mike, sonriendo.

- No, Molly es tímida- agregó Watson - ¿cómo estás?-

- ¿Cómo estás tú?, te digo que tienes una cara…-

- Es que… volví a soñar con él-

- ¿Y qué pasó esta vez?-

Sí, le había confiado esos sueños a Mike, después de todo era su único amigo, necesitaba contárselo a alguien y a Mike no le pareció tan descabellado el asunto.

- Me besó- respondió John, sonrojándose – fue increíble, Mike, podía sentir sus labios, eran suaves y cálidos, podía sentir como latían-

- John, sabes lo que pienso, esos sueños no son más que el reflejo de tus deseos-

- Mi mente me creó un hombre perfecto- suspiró John, torciendo el gesto, se le había quitado el hambre - ¿qué se supone que significa?, nunca he salido con un hombre en mi vida, nunca me he sentido atraído sexualmente a ningún hombre…-

- Hasta que comenzaste a soñar con el hombre misterioso-

- ¿Así lo has bautizado?- habló John, con una sonrisa – ya, necesito más sueños, Mike, en serio, más y mejores sueños, quiero escucharlo, tenerlo cerca-

- Son sueños, John-

- ¿Nunca has tenido un sueño tan…realista que lo llegues a creer?-

- Sí- admitió Mike – soñé que iba en un bote de remos para pescar, entonces me daba cuenta de que había una enorme fisura en la madera, el bote comenzaba a llenarse de agua, Dios, John, fue espantoso, estaba desesperado, sudaba y podía sentir el agua fría-

- ¿Y qué pasó?-

- Oh, nada, me desperté y me di cuenta de que me había meado en los pantalones-

Los dos hombres se echaron a reír sin ningún pudor, los demás médicos les miraron con recelo, ah, a veces los colegas podían ser tan formales y aburridos.

- ¿Qué hacer por aquí, Mike?, ¿alumnos nuevos?-

- Sí, alumnos nuevos, carne fresca- confirmó Stamford, sonriendo – les daba el recorrido por el hospital pero ya los he dejado marchar, creo que te mandaré unos quince chicos-

- Les mantendré ocupados- John se levantó – debo regresar, hasta luego-

- John, sobre los sueños- Mike suspiró – bueno, si te hacen sentir bien…investiga un poco sobre el asunto, a lo mejor así llegas más lejos con ese hombre misterioso-

- Lo pensaré, Mike-

* * *

Entró a la casa, las puertas estaban abiertas para él, se adentró con paciencia, la luz era cálida y le hacía sentir confianza, por fin, llegó a una amplia habitación y ahí, tendido en la alfombra morada, estaba él, mirándole con sus hermosos ojos, completamente desnudo, sólo cubierto por una sábana blanca, se acercó despacio y se sentó junto a él, le acarició el cabello.

- Hola- dijo él, esta vez sí había hablado de verdad, no era más una voz en su cabeza.

- Hola- respondió John.

- Recuéstate conmigo- John obedeció – bésame- también obedeció - ¿me has extrañado?-

- He pensado muchísimo en ti- admitió Watson - ¿cómo te llamas?-

- ¿Importa acaso?-

- Sí, yo me llamo…-

- John- le interrumpió, dándole un corto beso – soy completamente tuyo, John, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?-

- ¿Puedo hacerte el amor?-

- ¿Quieres hacerme el amor?-

- Sí- respondió John, tragando saliva – eso quiero, eso es lo que quiero, pero, ¿tú lo deseas también?-

- Sí, John, mucho-

John se acomodó sobre aquel hombre, besándolo tan apasionadamente como pudo, sintió cómo ahogaba sus gemidos en ese beso, se separaron, mirándose a los ojos, estaban sonriendo, entonces…

- John, no te vayas-

Pero fue inútil, la alarma del despertador de nuevo arrancándolo de sus brazos, John apretó los dientes y soltó una maldición, se levantó más que enfurecido y fue a alistarse para el trabajo.

¿Qué podía hacer?, era desesperante, no había forma de tener control sobre los sueños, ¿o sí?, al salir del trabajo fue a dar una vuelta por esas librerías hippies, que apestaban a incienso y a otras hierbas dudosas, el muchacho de la caja tenía toda la pinta de come-flores, con rastas larguísimas y una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro, le saludó con cortesía y fue a mirar, tenían toda una sección dedicada a los sueños, había un libro algo grueso y empolvado, se titulaba "sueños lúcidos", lo tomó y comenzó a hojearlo, ¡era lo que necesitaba!

- Oh, tema interesante- dijo el chico al cobrarle – es un buen libro, lo leí hace poco-

- ¿Y…te funcionó?-

- Algo así- admitió el muchacho, sonriendo – pero si le interesa mucho el tema, hay un taller donde podrá aprender más cosas-

El chico le entregó una tarjeta a John, era un papel sencillo, con un número de teléfono, una dirección y un nombre.

- La clase comienza a las ocho de la noche-

John sonrió – gracias-

* * *

Llegó a la hora indicada, revisó de nuevo la dirección pero no se había equivocado, ¿sería posible que aquel muchacho le hubiera querido gastar una broma?, las niñas salían de su clase de ballet con sendas sonrisas, se aventuró dentro del estudio, un hombre achaparrado, rechoncho y aparentemente malhumorado discutía con la elegante profesora de ballet.

- Mi clase empieza a las ocho, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después- repetía el hombre, con la cara roja de coraje – le sugiero, miss Pernelle, que lo tome en cuenta-

La mujer no dijo nada, torció el gesto y se marchó a grandes trancos.

- Francesas, son imposibles- bufó el hombre – hola, ¿vienes a la clase?-

- Ah, sí, sí, vengo a la clase- John se aproximó y tendió la mano al desconocido – John Watson-

- Yo soy Tony- contestó el hombre – los demás no tardarán mucho en llegar-

- Verás, vengo porque he estado teniendo estos sueños-

Tony se rió – Todos vienen porque han estado teniendo sueños, John-

- No, pero, estos sueños son muy reales, es…una persona está ahí y es como…como si de verdad…-

- ¿Cómo si de verdad te quisiera?-

Watson se quedó mudo.

- John, lo que te está pasando lo han experimentado todas las personas en esta clase-

- Me compré un libro…-

- Todos esos libros son patrañas- gruñó Tony, mientras sacaba un engargolado de su mochila – lo que necesitarás es esto, yo lo escribí, te ayudará-

- Tony, esa persona de mi sueño se ha vuelto muy importante para mí, de verdad, sólo quiero saber cómo inducir estos sueños, cómo aprovecharlos-

- Te daré algunos consejos-

* * *

Cerró completamente las cortinas para que no entrara nada de luz, se puso su pijama más cómodo y buscó el viejo antifaz para dormir que ya no usaba, según los consejos de Tony eso debía funcionar.

Apagó y encendió la luz varias veces, leyó que eso le ayudaría a soñar, luego fue a acostarse a la cama, completamente a oscuras, cerró los ojos y pronto cayó dormido.

Abrió los ojos, de nuevo esa casa, ahora se apresuró, él lo esperaba, vestido de blanco como siempre, sentado en un sillón también blanco, sonrió al verlo.

- John- le llamó, sonriendo.

Watson no perdió el tiempo, fue directo a él y lo abrazó muy fuerte para después besarle, lo tenía en sus brazos, todo suyo, sonrieron.

- Ven, te gustará este cuarto-

Le tomó de la mano y lo guió dentro de la casa hasta una habitación azul, dentro, oh Dios, dentro estaba él, pero eran cuatro de él, todos le miraban con deseo, ¡en realidad lo deseaban!, miró al que aún sostenía su mano.

- Te dije que te gustaría-

Y vaya que le gustó, jamás creyó que podría experimentar tanto placer con un solo cuerpo, innecesario decir que se sintió en el cielo, despertó de ese sueño sintiéndose el hombre más feliz de la tierra, feliz, empalmado y con los bóxers mojados.

No le importó en lo más mínimo, se levantó de buen humor, se tomó su tiempo para desayunar y arreglarse, sabía que estaría un poco tarde en el trabajo pero bien que se lo debían, había llegado demasiado temprano muchas veces antes.

Fue de nuevo a la rutina pero no se sintió abrumado, estaba más feliz y se le notaba, los compañeros no dejaron de preguntarle qué se había hecho y por qué tan de buen humor, él sólo se reía, podía acostumbrarse a eso, claro que podía.

* * *

Aprendía más cada vez, cosas que le serían útiles para el sueño, como mirarse las manos a detalle o mirarse en el espejo, y los sueños se hacían más largos o al menos así lo sentía, el tiempo con él era maravilloso y cada vez quería más, se daba cuenta de que estaba dejando sus demás pasatiempos, sus citas y las salidas con amigos de lado para dormir y estar con él, sabía que no era algo sano pero se sentía feliz así, más tranquilo, más pleno.

Eso sí, tenía muchísimas energías en el trabajo y no le podían recriminar nada, había atendido al menos cinco cesáreas en lo que iba de la mañana, bajó a tomar un merecido receso y a comer un poco, encontrándose de nuevo con Molly, quien, esta vez, platicaba animadamente con Mike.

- ¡Hola!- les saludó, sentándose con ellos - ¿qué tal?, ¿qué pasó?, ¿por qué tanta emoción?-

- Oh, John, es magnífico- suspiró Molly, ligeramente sonrojada – el autor del que te hablaba el otro día viene a la facultad, será tan genial, espero que me firme mis libros-

- ¿Cuál autor?-

- John, ¿es que no me prestabas atención?- recriminó Molly, haciendo un puchero – oh, da igual, tengo que volver al trabajo, cuídense, chicos-

- ¿Cuál autor, Mike?- insistió Watson.

- Oh, un sujeto en realidad muy joven, dicen que es una especie de genio o algo así, aunque muchos creen que es más como un loco, tanta opinión encontrado le ha ayudado a vender, pero reconozco que es bastante bueno, ha publicado estudios muy interesantes sobre los traumas post-mortem, diferentes tipos de venenos, las propiedades curativas del veneno y la miel de abeja, pero su libro más popular es… veamos, debo tenerlo por aquí….- Mike rebuscó en su maletín un rato y por fin le tendió a John un libro pequeño y sencillo pero elegante – La ciencia de la deducción, John, las cosas que pone ahí…rayan entre la locura y la genialidad, supongo que así es con todos los genios-

John tomó el libro en sus manos y comenzó a hojearlo sin apenas leerlo, casi suelta un grito de sorpresa cuando vio la foto del autor, ¡era su hombre misterioso!, definitivamente era él, sus ojos, su boca, su cabello, ¡todo!

- Mike, es él- dijo John, quedándose sin aliento – es él, el hombre con el que sueño…-

- ¿Qué?- Stamford le quitó el libro a John para ver la foto – John, ¿seguro que no lo viste antes?-

- ¡Seguro!- confirmó Watson, volviendo a tomar el libro entre sus manos – es él, oh, Mike, tengo que conocerlo, ¿cómo demonios haré?, da igual, lo conoceré, necesito conocerlo, ¡es real, Mike!-

- Wo, wo, wo, para tu tren- dijo Mike, sonriendo – suerte que tienes un amigo que es profesor en la facultad y que, casualmente, está organizando el festival para conmemorar el aniversario de la escuela y que, de hecho, tendrá pases de staff-

- ¿Harías eso por mí?- John no cabía de emoción - ¡Gracias, muchas gracias, Mike!, ¡eres el mejor amigo!-

Mike le sonrió – John, sólo debes considerar que las personas no son siempre como uno quiere-

* * *

**Sólo aclarar que no está terminado y OBVIAMENTE habrá otro capítulo, **

**qué les pareció?**

**let me know con un review si es su voluntad ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

Se cambió de ropa más de una vez, quería estar impecable porque iba a conocer a, de hecho, el hombre de sus sueños.

Mike le dijo que esos eventos no eran muy formales, buscó algo casual, que le quedara bien, se miró muchísimas veces al espejo antes de sentirse satisfecho, se puso un poco de colonia y salió de casa.

El auditorio de la facultad de medicina estaba comenzando a llenarse cuando John llegó, mostró el gafete que le había dado Mike y no pusieron objeción a su entrada, encontró a su amigo al frente, le saludó con la mano y fue a sentarse junto a él.

- ¿Nervioso?-

- Muchísimo- admitió John, las manos le sudaban de la ansiedad - ¿Cuál es…?

En el escenario había un largo escritorio, dos micrófonos y dos pequeños cartones blancos con nombres escritos, la ponencia iniciaría, si estaban a tiempo, en menos de cinco minutos.

- El segundo- aclaró Mike.

- Sherlock Holmes…- leyó John, y ese nombre se convirtió en mucho más que palabras para él - ¿Ya lo has conocido, Mike?-

- Hablé algunas veces con él por celular, le envié varios mensajes para acordar lo de hoy pero no lo había visto en persona hasta esta mañana-

- ¿Y qué tal?, ¿cómo es?, ¿qué te dijo?-

- Bueno, sabes de sobra cómo es- rió Mike, haciendo sonrojar a John – me dijo…bueno, habló poco, pero será mejor que lo conozcas tú-

En ese momento la alta y agraciada figura de Sherlock Holmes entraba en el lugar, vistiendo de negro de pies a cabeza, sus ojos fríos no repararon en la entusiasmada sonrisa de John, quien acababa de darse cuenta del hombre que había entrado detrás de Sherlock, debía ser el otro exponente, de estatura media y usando un elegante traje azul, tenía una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes.

- Ese es James Moriarty, otro genio- le murmuró Mike – ha escrito tratados importantísimos sobre física-

Los dos prodigios ocuparon sus respectivos lugares, en seguida el ambiente se puso serio y algo tenso.

- Hola, chicos- dijo Moriarty con una voz cantarina, obviamente era irlandés, el acento lo delataba – pero no se pongan tan serios, no nos los vamos a comer, ¡sonrían un poco!, bueno, hoy el estrado es de mi queridísimo Sherlock, les hablará de su último libro y les expondrá sus teorías, yo me quedaré aquí calladito-

- Gracias por la introducción, Jim- habló Sherlock, rodando los ojos con fastidio – y ahora que el señor matemático se ha callado, puedo empezar-

John lo observaba maravillado, sus movimientos y gestos eran iguales a los de sus sueños, pero echaba en falta esa sonrisa hermosa, en verdad que le hubiera gustado verlo sonreír aunque fuera un poco, aparte de la vestimenta negra que seguía sin cuadrarle, no era que no le quedara, pero en sus sueños siempre iba de blanco.

- Sólo tienen que observar- decía Sherlock – cada detalle, cada cosa aunque parezca pequeña, con el tiempo se irán dando cuenta de que hay ciertos patrones que se repiten según el empleo, la preferencia sexual, el lugar de residencia, el estado civil… en fin, muchas cosas que pueden guiarlos a conocer todo de una persona apenas habiendo intercambiado algunas palabras, incluso antes de hablar-

- Es en serio- intervino James, riendo – se sorprenderían lo mucho que puede saber de ustedes sólo con verles la ropa-

Todos los presentes rieron a excepción de Sherlock, quien miraba con el ceño fruncido a Moriarty.

- Eso ha sido todo- concluyó Holmes, con seriedad – espero que esto les haya servido de algo aunque dudo que sus mentes comunes hayan terminado de comprender la complejidad de mi teoría, en fin, pueden retirarse-

Los asistentes aplaudieron dubitativos, obviamente ese último comentario los había desconcertado, comenzaron a salir entre pláticas y una que otra risa nerviosa, Mike hizo una señal a John para que se acercaran a los dos ponentes.

- Hola, Mike Stamford- dijo el hombre, extendiendo la mano a los prodigios – hemos hablado por teléfono-

- Ah, sí, Mikey, hola- respondió Moriarty, estrechando la mano de Mike – al fin te conocemos-

- Hola- correspondió Sherlock, saludando a Mike.

- Él es mi amigo John Watson- continuó Mike.

- Hola- balbució John, tratando de no parecer demasiado nervioso.

- Doctor- contestó Holmes – Obstetra, vive solo, desde hace tiempo por lo que se ve, saliendo regularmente con distintas chicas, nada serio, no hay planes de boda, y…parece que duerme muy bien para ser un ajetreado médico-

John se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

- Es usted increíble, señor Holmes- dijo Watson, sonriendo.

- Gracias…- Holmes contestó con cierta reserva pero se veía que le agradaba que elogiaran su trabajo.

- ¿Les apetece salir por un trago?- propuso Mike, ante la mirada alarmada de John – nosotros íbamos a tomar algo, ¿qué tal?-

- Por mí muy bien, ¿tú qué dices, Sherly?-

- Odio que me llames Sherly- gruñó Sherlock, torciendo el gesto – no me agradan este tipo de interacciones sociales-

- Oh, vamos- le insistió James – Mike ha sido un ángel con nosotros, te está invitando un trago, no seas un orco como siempre, sé un lindo y delicado elfo, ¿qué tal?-

- Odio cuando haces comparaciones con esas criaturas mitológicas- bufó Holmes - ¿si acepto dejarás de molestar?-

- Claro que sí, querido padawan, ¡en marcha!-

- En serio, James, un día quemaré todos esos dvd's tuyos-

John casi temblaba de la emoción, se controló lo mejor que pudo y fue detrás de Mike y los dos invitados, fueron al bar donde iban regularmente John y Mike, pidieron cuatro pintas de cerveza y se sentaron en una mesa apartada, James era todo sonrisas mientras que Sherlock seguía serio, tomando regularmente de su tarro.

- Y, ehm…- comenzó John, sonrojándose ligeramente - ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer…lo que haces?-

- Lo aprendí solo- respondió Holmes, suspirando de fastidio – me di cuenta de que veía más de lo que otras personas veían, eso es todo-

- ¿Y cuando decidiste comenzar a escribir?-

- No lo sé, sólo pasó, ¿y tú qué haces, aparte de ser médico?-

- Hm...Sueño-

- ¿Sueñas?-

- Sí, sueño-

- ¿Qué sueñas?-

- Cosas hermosas, adoro soñar, ¿tú no?-

- Supongo…-

- Oye, Sherly, yo me voy a casa- anunció Jim, levantándose – pero te quedas en buena compañía-

Y como si fuera cualquier cosa, James Moriarty se inclinó para besar a Sherlock Holmes en los labios.

- Hasta luego, cariño-

- Adiós, James-

John se quedó boquiabierto.

- Bueno, yo…- comenzó Mike, mientras se levantaba – tengo algunos pendientes, hasta luego-

- Sólo quedamos tú y yo- mencionó Sherlock, sonriendo.

- ¿Te apetece ir a otro lugar?-

- No, aquí está bien-

Hubo silencio.

- ¿Siempre vas tan formal?-

- ¿Disculpa?-

- Ya sabes, de vestir, con la gabardina y esa bufanda…no es que te quede mal-

- ¿Te molesta mi forma de vestir?-

- No, para nada- John carraspeó - ¿Nunca vistes de blanco?, se vería bien con tu tono de piel y tu cabello tan negro…-

- Ok, creo que mejor me retiro-

Sherlock se adelantó a la salida tan rápido que por poco John no lo alcanza en la calle.

- ¿Te ofendí?-

- No-

- ¿Puedo llamarte?-

- Mejor que no-

El escritor detuvo un taxi, dirigió un sencillo "adiós" a John Watson y se fue.

* * *

La casa estaba abierta, como de costumbre, John entró a paso veloz, moría de ganas por encontrarse con él, lo halló en la sala, sentado en silencio.

- Hola- saludó John.

- ¿Crees que soy él?- dijo, con tono resentido, levantó la vista, sus ojos furiosos mirando a John como si pudiera traspasarlo – John, ¿por qué hiciste eso?-

- Yo…sólo…fueron unos tragos…-

- No soy él- continuó, John apenas reparó que le apuntaba con un arma – no soy él, no lo soy-

Y disparó.

John se despertó gritando, encendió la luz y miró a su alrededor, estaba solo y además ileso, pero sus sueños, antes tan placenteros, ahora se convirtieron en pesadillas.

* * *

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?-

Tony lo miraba entre fascinado y confundido, soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo sentir más incómodo a John.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, jamás me había topado con algo así, ¡el hombre con el que sueñas es real!-

- Pero no es como yo…-

- No, obviamente no iba a serlo- Tony le sonrió – en tus sueños él es todo lo que idealizas, comprensivo, accesible, dispuesto para el sexo cuando tu quieres, pero las personas reales no son así, John-

- Pero creo que lo arruiné, es decir, Sherlock prácticamente huyó de mí, y en mi sueño…ya te lo conté-

- Debes arreglarlo- dijo Tony – con ambos, arréglalo-

- Sherlock dijo que no quería que le llamara-

- Búscalo, John, ¡tienes una oportunidad única!, no la dejes pasar-

* * *

221B de Baker Street, le pareció un piso modesto pero bonito, la casera, la señora Hudson, lo recibió con una sonrisa y le ofreció té, que rechazó con educación.

- Sólo vengo a ver al señor Sherlock Holmes-

- Claro, está arriba, primera puerta-

John sonrió y agradeció, subió y se quedó un momento frente a la puerta, pensando que decir antes de tocar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada la puerta se abrió, Jim Moriarty le miró con sus enormes ojos cafés.

- Hola, Johnny boy- dijo Moriarty, sonriendo – Sherlock, tenemos visita-

Sherlock Holmes apareció en pijama y bata de dormir, descalzo y con el cabello revuelto, dedicó una larga e indescifrable mirada a John.

- Yo ya me iba- continuó James, acercándose a Sherlock y besándole suavemente en los labios – cuídate, cariño-

- Adiós, James-

Moriarty pasó junto a John y se fue escaleras abajo, Watson seguía inmóvil frente a Sherlock.

- Pasa- invitó Holmes.

La sala era amplia, con distintos tipos de papel tapiz, en la repisa de la chimenea había un cráneo evidentemente humano, dos sillones individuales y una pequeña mesa de café con dos tazas, una de ellas vacía (obviamente de Jim), había libros amontonados y papeles tirados por todo el suelo, John fue a sentarse frente a Sherlock, quien seguía mirándole con curiosidad.

- No has dormido bien- observó Sherlock - ¿Qué pasó con tus sueños?-

- Pesadillas- dijo John, rechazando amablemente el ofrecimiento de té que le hacía Holmes – no he dormido bien por las pesadillas, pero… debes preguntarte por qué estoy aquí-

- No en realidad- continuó Holmes, dando un sorbo a su té – estás aquí porque te gusto-

John carraspeó, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

- ¿Cómo…?-

- ¿Cómo lo sé?, se te notaba, James también se dio cuenta, apuesto a que Mike también lo sabe-

- Yo no…no quiero parecer uno de esos fans locos…-

- Tú no has leído ni uno de mis libros- concluyó Sherlock, suspirando – también se te nota, no eres un admirador-

- Ok, creo que te estoy poniendo incómodo-

- Sí, me pones incómodo- aceptó Sherlock, sonrojándose – y ese es el punto, John, por eso me fui, porque me hacías sentir…no lo sé, eres diferente-

- ¿Eso quiere decir que yo te gusto un poco?-

- Sí- admitió Holmes.

El corazón de John comenzó a latir tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de que Sherlock pudiera escucharlo.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- preguntó John.

- Sí, creo que sí-

- ¿Quieres…quieres que te bese?-

- ¿Lo harías?-

John se acercó despacio a Sherlock, sus ojos se encontraron, eran los mismos ojos que soñaba, claros y hermosos pero más inteligentes y vivos, sus labios se tocaron con suavidad.

- Te llamaré-

- No, mejor envíame un mensaje-

* * *

-Lo besaste-

De nuevo esos hermosos ojos inundados de lágrimas, le miraban con resentimiento.

- Sí, lo hice- admitió John, sentándose junto a él – pero eso no significa…-

- Significa todo, John, lo prefieres a él-

- No, no, ven-

Los brazos de John rodearon aquella masculina figura, vestido completamente de blanco y con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto al igual que su nariz, lo besó muy despacio y el otro no opuso resistencia, cediendo al beso que también deseaba.

- Te amo, John-

- Y yo a ti- suspiró John – no quiero que te vayas-

- Seguirás con él- dijo, desviando la mirada.

- Sí, lo buscaré-

- Yo te voy a seguir queriendo- tomó el rostro de John entre sus manos – te voy a estar esperando, cuando duermas, te estaré esperando justo aquí-

* * *

Había quedado con Sherlock en esa librería, llevaba al menos veinte minutos esperando y el escritor aún no aparecía, John respiró hondo, sin duda no era una buena manera de empezar su relación.

- Lo siento, llego tarde-

La profunda voz de Sherlock lo hizo girar, esta vez llevaba una camisa celeste que resaltaba sus ojos.

- Está bien- dijo John, sonrojándose - ¿entramos?-

- Sí, compraré unos cuantos libros y…si quieres después podría acompañarte a comer-

- Me gustaría mucho-

Entraron a la tienda, Sherlock de inmediato se perdió entre los libros, revisando, leyendo títulos, tocando las pastas, haciendo muecas y murmurando cosas inteligibles, John por su parte se paseó con tranquilidad, viendo si algún título le interesaba.

Al final, Sherlock se llevó cerca de siete libros, algunos tratados científicos, otros sólo literatura, John compró uno sobre medicina que le pareció interesante.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?-

- No sé, tú escoge- respondió Holmes.

Fueron a un restaurante chino, estaba casi vacío y les sirvieron rápido, Sherlock picoteó la comida sin comer en realidad.

- Sobre James…-

- No hablemos de James- gruñó Sherlock.

Pero John si quería hablar de James, es decir, vivían juntos, lo había visto besarle dos veces, parecían conocerse desde hace tiempo, ¿eran pareja?, quizás, ¿estaba Sherlock engañándolo con él?, sí, aunque apenas empezaban con "el engaño", ¿qué le garantizaba que no fuera a engañarle eventualmente?, nada en realidad.

- Prácticamente puedo ver en tu rostro todo lo que estás pensando- se burló Sherlock, sonriendo de medio lado – no hagas suposiciones, no adelantes nada, John-

- No lo haré- cedió Watson, terminando su comida - ¿nos vamos?-

* * *

Molly estaba sonriente, sonrojada y feliz.

- John, ¡eres el mejor amigo!-

Saltó al cuello de John y le besó en la mejilla, abrazó el libro contra su pecho y suspiró, a veces Molly podía comportarse como una niña pequeña.

- Qué bueno que te gustó-

- ¿Gustarme?, ¡me casaría con este libro si fuera legal!-

John había convencido a Sherlock de autografiar un ejemplar de La ciencia de la deducción, con dedicatoria para Molly.

- Entonces, ¿estás avanzando con él?-

Le había contado a Molly de su relación con Sherlock, bueno, su "casi-relación", llavaba casi tres meses con él, salían, hablaban, hablaban mucho en realidad, a Sherlock le encantaba charlar, había besos y alguna caricia furtiva pero no más.

- Algo así- dijo John, sonriendo.

Molly lo miró escrutadoramente.

- No te has acostado con él, ¿verdad?-

Sí, a veces Molly también podía ser atrevida, John se sonrojó y desvió la mirada instintivamente.

- No, aún no-

- ¿Y qué estás esperando?-

- No es cosa mía, Molly, créeme, es Sherlock, no parece con muchas ganas de…-

- Oh, ya veo- Molly se quedó pensativa – tal vez deberían arreglar una cita algo más romántica, por lo que me has contado parece que se la pasan en librerías de usado y en restaurantes familiares, podrías, no sé, arreglar algo en tu departamento o en el de él, cenar solos, con velas y esas cosas, bueno, es una idea, no sé si las relaciones entre chicos sean iguales-

Watson no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

- Vamos, John, ¡sorpréndelo!-

* * *

Estaba vestido más elegante de lo normal, aunque no demasiado, había comprando una botella de vino tinto muy fina, planeaba compartirla con Sherlock esa noche y, ¿quién sabe?, con suerte terminarían en algo más.

Vio el 221B de Baker Street y se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, corrió a la puerta y la abrió, emocionado, levantó la vista para encontrarse a Jim Moriarty acorralando a Sherlock contra la puerta, besándolo como si no hubiera un mañana.

John retrocedió en silencio, se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa sin más ruido que el de la puerta cerrándose.

* * *

**Qué les pareció?, creo que esto dará para un par de capítulos más :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Era de noche, había luces de colores en la casa y música estridente, John caminó entre la multitud buscándolo, al fin lo encontró pero no estaba solo.

- Hola, Johnny boy- saludó Jim Moriarty, sonriendo.

- John- dijo él, mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos azules, iba ataviado con un elegante traje marrón – te estábamos esperando-

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Watson, sin explicarse cómo Jim se había metido en sus sueños.

- Le propuse probar algo de tres, ¿te molesta?- habló James.

Él sonrió, dejando que Moriarty le tomara de la cintura, John casi suelta un grito cuando vio cómo James lo besaba sin que él opusiera resistencia.

- ¡No!- gritó John, sin poder contenerse - ¡A él no!-

Se había despertado, miró el reloj confirmando que llegaría tarde al trabajo, desde que vio a James besando a Sherlock no le había vuelto a llamar, de eso hacía al menos una semana, tampoco es que el escritor le hubiera llamado o enviado algún mensaje, seguramente se había burlado de él y fue tan estúpido como para caer en el juego., después de todo, ¿quién era él más que un pobre y aburrido médico?, no tenía mucho que ofrecer.

* * *

- Deberías hablar con él, John- sugirió Mike, para después dar un largo trago a su cerveza – no has escuchado sus explicaciones-

- ¿Y qué va a decirme?- bufó John – yo lo vi todo-

- No seas necio, John-

- Tú también los viste, esa vez en el bar James lo besó y no se opuso-

- Sabías que probablemente hubiera algo entre James y Sherlock, sin embargo eso no fue problema para involucrarte con él, desde el principio lo sabías-

- Gracias, eres de mucha ayuda- replicó John, torciendo el gesto.

- Te digo la verdad- siguió Mike – deja de portarte como un niñito, habla con él-

- ¿Y si me dice que ya no quiere nada conmigo?- John suspiró – no sé qué haría si me dijera eso-

- Pero no sabrás nada seguro hasta que no hables con él-

John tuvo que aceptar que Mike tenía razón.

* * *

Contuvo la respiración unos segundos al entrar, no fue consciente de ello hasta que sintió el aire faltarle, trató de serenarse y subió las escaleras, tocó un par de veces, sin respuesta, escuchó movimiento y por fin le abrieron, esta vez fue Sherlock.

- Ho-la – balbució John, sonrojándose.

- John- Sherlock parecía sorprendido de verlo - ¿qué haces aquí?-

- Bueno, yo quería…-

- ¡Sebastian!-

James corrió hacia John, o al menos eso creyó él hasta que Jim pasó de largo y se lanzó a los brazos del hombre que estaba detrás de él, era un tipo alto, fornido, rubio y de profundos ojos azul zafiro, levantó a Jim con facilidad, plantándole tremendo beso en la boca.

- Seb, te extrañé- dijo Jim, con voz de niño pequeño y haciendo pucheritos, colgando el cuello del hombre– Seb es malo con Jimmy-

- Estaba trabajando, Jim- bufó el tal Sebastian, aunque la sonrisa que se le escapó echó por tierra sus intenciones de parecer molesto – yo también te extrañé, monito-

Moriarty volvió a besar a Sebastian tan apasionadamente que John casi sintió que le salpicaban saliva, Seb tenía agarrado a James por el trasero mientras Jim le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas.

- Sherly, haremos ruido- anunció Jim, mientras Sebastian lo llevaba escaleras arriba – ponte audífonos o vete con John, me da igual-

Se escuchó un portazo y algunas risas, John se volvió a ver a Sherlock.

- ¿Su novio?-

- Sí- confirmó Holmes – Sebastian tiene que viajar mucho por cuestiones de trabajo, siempre que se va Jim se pone insoportablemente meloso-

- Entonces…él te estaba besando porque…-

- Sé que no debí permitírselo- continuó Sherlock – pero te fuiste tan rápido que no pude alcanzarte para aclarar nada, y como ya no llamaste…pensé que no querías seguir conmigo-

John casi da un grito de alegría, en vez de eso prefirió abrazar a Sherlock, ¡aún lo tenía!, besó sus labios muy suavemente, feliz de estar de nuevo con él.

- Te quiero- le dijo, sonriendo – te quiero, Sherlock-

- John…- suspiró Holmes, apretando el abrazo, frotándose contra él como un gatito – John, te quiero-

Se besaron largamente, interrumpiéndose con las risas que les provocaron los gritos de Jim.

- La están pasando bien allá arriba- comentó John.

- ¿Y aquí abajo?-

- Aquí apenas empezamos-

Sherlock lo guió hasta la habitación, empujándolo contra la cama y subiéndose sobre él, John se removió un poco incómodo, generalmente, en sus sueños, iba arriba.

- Sherlock…-

El escritor comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras sus manos se debatían con los botones de la camisa de John, Watson se dejó hacer aunque un poco desconcertado, en sus sueños…

- John, te quiero- repitió Sherlock, dirigiendo su boca a la entrepierna de John – te quiero, no te vayas nunca más-

La boca de Sherlock se sentía mejor de lo que había soñado, esa ardiente lengua recorriéndolo, suspiró, gimió y llamó el nombre de Sherlock más de una vez, estaba en su límite y no quería terminar todavía, colocó las manos en los rizos de su amante y trató de apartarlo pero Sherlock no desistió, siguió hasta tener la semilla de John derramándose en su boca.

- Sherlock, déjame…-

- No-

Holmes se desnudó como un huracán, sin darle tiempo a John de contemplarlo, lo que sí sintió fueron los fríos dedos de Sherlock invadiendo su ano, empujó, sorprendido, aquello no estaba saliendo como él esperaba, Sherlock volvió a deslizar sus dedos, John estaba tenso pero se abrió paso, comenzando a dilatar el orificio.

- No estoy seguro de que…-

- John, está bien- insistió Sherlock, besándolo en los labios – relájate-

Sherlock decidió que John estaba listo, apartó los dedos de la entrada y los reemplazó por su miembro, empujándose con fuerza, consiguiendo entrar completo y arrancando un grito de John, quien le encajó las uñas en la espalda.

- Duele- gruñó John, sin dejar de arañarlo – Dios, duele, duele-

- Tranquilo- continuó Sherlock, comenzando a moverse con mucho cuidado.

Las embestidas eran suaves pero constantes, John pasó del dolor a una ligera molestia y de eso al placer, Sherlock consiguió tocar un punto en su interior que lo hizo aullar, buscó la boca del otro con desesperación, fundiéndose en un beso lleno de gemidos y mordidas, era tan delicioso que creía que perdería la razón.

- Sigue, Sherlock, sigue- pidió John, comenzando a empujar las caderas – por favor-

Pero Sherlock no siguió, se apartó de él y se sentó en la cama, con la espalda recargada en la cabecera, tiró de John para sentarlo a horcajadas sobre él.

- Vamos, John, sabes qué hacer-

John olvidó por un momento sus sueños y cualquier cosa que no fuera Sherlock, tomó aquel miembro y lo acomodó en su entrada, bajando lentamente, Sherlock gimió su nombre, acariciándole la espalda y recargando su rostro contra su pecho.

- Mmm, John…-

Sherlock echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó otro gemido, John sintió encenderse como nunca, aquella visión era demasiado sensual, comenzó a subir y bajar cada vez más rápido, apoyándose en los hombros de Sherlock, el sudor comenzó a correrle por el vientre, de nuevo estaba en su límite, aumentó el ritmo lo más que pudo y sintió como alcanzaba el orgasmo otra vez, derramándose sobre el vientre de Sherlock quien le miraba con una sonrisa y los rizos pegados a la frente a causa del sudor.

De repente, Sherlock lo apartó, John gimió al sentir cómo Sherlock salía de él, fue colocado boca abajo en la cama, trató de incorporarse cuando sintió que era penetrado de nuevo, ardió un poco pero fue agradable, aquello no se prolongó demasiado, Sherlock lo embistió un par de veces más antes de terminar dentro de él.

Se tumbaron uno junto al otro, cansados, sudados y borrachos de placer, las respiraciones se fueron regularizando hasta que los jadeos cesaron, Sherlock estaba adormilado, sonreía y acariciaba el cabello de John.

- Te eché de menos- confesó Sherlock, mientras cerraba los ojos.

John también lo había echado de menos, pero las cosas no resultaron como él pensó, en sus sueños él era el dominante, en sus sueños Sherlock era dócil como un cachorrito, complaciente, lo hacía llegar al límite y traspasarlo, en cambio Sherlock…había sido maravilloso, tenía que aceptarlo, muy placentero, pero no como soñó, ¿por eso se sentía tan vacío ahora que el placer había pasado?, se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Sherlock seguía acostado, mirándolo – quédate a dormir, no hay problema-

- No…yo, yo…yo creo que necesito tiempo, Sherlock-

- ¿Tiempo?, pero si acabamos de reanudar la relación, no entiendo-

- Es que todo esto…no fue como pensaba-

- ¿Por qué?-

- No me lo preguntes- suspiró John – no resultó como creí-

- ¿Quieres…terminar?-

- No sé, no sé, no estoy seguro, sólo quiero tiempo para pensar-

- John…-

Sherlock se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos, suspiró largamente.

- Vuelve a la cama, John, lo que dices no tiene sentido-

- No- dijo John – no, me voy-

* * *

Tony parecía sorprendido, lo había llevado de "excursión" a la tienda de colchones, estaban recostados en uno particularmente cómodo, John consideró comprarlo.

- John…creo que has hecho mal-

John también lo creía, suspiró y se sentó en el colchón, dando la espalda a Tony.

- Es que son tan diferentes- habló Watson.

- Por supuesto que lo son- siguió Tony – te lo dije, el hombre que sueñas es ideal, Sherlock es de carne y hueso, tiene defectos que el de tu sueño no, pero tiene esa ventaja-

- ¿Cuál?-

- Ser de carne y hueso-

Watson sonrió, sí, la calidez de Sherlock era real, no soñada ni perfecta, sólo real, eso le gustaba.

- John, no he tenido una relación real desde hace más de veinte años- dijo Tony, haciendo que John volteara a verlo con asombro – he vivido en mis sueños más que en mi propia vida, no me quejo, la he pasado bien, pero tú tienes una oportunidad única, la persona que soñaste es real, tal vez no es perfecta, nadie es perfecto, pero te ama, estuviste con él en una intimidad que muchos de los que experimentamos con los sueños no hemos vivido hace tiempo, ¿vas a renunciar a él sólo porque no fue exactamente como querías?, no hagas algo tan estúpido, no encontrarás jamás a un hombre como Sherlock, él estaba ahí, contigo, respirando tu mismo aire y lo dejaste ir-

- ¿Cómo lo recupero?-

- No sé- admitió Tony – eso es trabajo tuyo, puede que no lo recuperes, pero por favor no te rindas sin antes luchar-

* * *

Había decidido comprarle a Sherlock un hermoso diario, de pastas color vino y ribeteado en dorado, le había escrito una pequeña pero bonita dedicatoria, lo envolvió muy bien y salió de casa.

Sherlock estaría en la galería de arte, el fotógrafo Greg Lestrade se había inspirado en el libro de Sherlock titulado "243 cenizas de tabaco" para su exposición, John no imaginaba cómo ese libro tan complicado podía inspirar a un fotógrafo pero no le dio importancia, Mike le aseguró que Sherlock iría, así que John estaba ahí, mirando a todos lados, las fotografías eran muy hermosas, algunas en blanco y negro, otras de colores muy vivos, la gran mayoría mostraba gente fumando, mucha gente diferente, en una incluso había un niño, pero encontraba rastro de Sherlock.

- Vendrá- dijo Mike, dándole una palmada en el hombro – daré la vuelta-

John asintió y siguió buscando, por fin lo encontró, parecía que ya iba de salida, conversaba con un hombre canoso y bastante atractivo, junto a él estaban Jim y Sebastian, John corrió a su encuentro pero Sherlock y compañía habían salido, los vio cruzar la avenida, camino a abordar un taxi.

- ¡Sherlock!- le gritó, desde el otro lado de la acera - ¡Sherlock!-

- ¿John?- Sherlock respondió, mirándolo con sorpresa, usaba una camisa púrpura que lo hacía ver delicioso - ¿Qué pasa?, ¡espera, pasan muchos autos!-

Watson sonrió, agitando el diario en alto.

- Me comporté como un idiota- le gritó John – compré esto para ti, un diario, quisiera que lo usaras para escribir sobre nosotros, no pienso volver a marcharme, Sherlock, te quiero a ti-

Sherlock sonrió, sonrojado.

- ¿Ya no necesitas tiempo para pensar?-

- Sólo necesito tiempo para estar contigo porque te amo-

John cruzó la calle, emocionado por encontrarse con Sherlock, no tuvo tiempo de ver el auto que venía, sólo sintió el terrible golpe y escuchó un grito, tal vez suyo, y la voz de Sherlock llamándole, después, nada.

* * *

La brisa marina era agradable, el aroma de la sal relajaba a John, tenía la pierna derecha sobre una silla, atravesada con metales para ayudarla a sanar, se acababa de tomar los calmantes así que no sentía mucho dolor.

Molly le sonrió, también estaba Mike, Jim y su querido Sebastian, la comida había estado deliciosa, Sherlock regresó de la casa con una jarra llena de limonada, sirvió a los invitados y se sentó junto a John.

- Me da mucho gusto que te estés recuperando tan bien- comentó Molly, apretando amistosamente la mano de John que estaba sobre la mesa – te hace bien la compañía de Sherlock-

- Sí- admitió John, mirando a Sherlock – a este paso me curaré muy pronto-

- Eso espero porque Londres los reclama- bromeó Jim – supongo que se mudarán juntos-

- El departamento de John es bastante amplio- admitió Sherlock, encogiéndose de hombros – estaremos bien-

John sonrió, tomó sus muletas y se levantó, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor, el bajar la pierna le causó molestias.

- John, quédate quieto- bufó Sherlock.

- Es parte de la rehabilitación- se defendió John – sólo será un rato, no te preocupes-

Sherlock aceptó, aunque no de muy buena gana, John dedicó otra sonrisa a sus amigos y se alejó, quería llegar hasta la playa, para eso debía bajar una serie de escalones, suspiró al verlos pero aún así hizo el esfuerzo, al fin pudo ver el mar, ahí estaba él, caminando por la playa, iba descalzo y vestido de blanco, miró a John con sus ojos celestes y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

- John- le llamó Sherlock a su espalda – empezará a refrescar, ¿volvemos a la casa?-

John echó una última mirada al hombre que caminaba por la playa, ya no le amaba, miró a Sherlock y le sonrió, besándolo en la boca.

- Te quiero- dijo John.

- Y yo a ti-

* * *

**Ñeee, si les gusta digan si no les gusta tambien, a mi no me molesta la critica mientras sea constructiva!, **


End file.
